Incorporation of an amine functional monomer in a latex composition during anionic polymerization is difficult. The amine acts as a free radical scavenger to inhibit polymerization. Even at low concentrations of the amine (at pH of less than 7, which is normally the case in anionic persulfate initiated polymerizations), there can be created cationic polymeric species which cause coagulation or flocculation of the anionic polymeric species. Because of this, it is difficult to synthesize an amine functional anionic emulsion polymer with good stability and conversion.
By this invention, there is provided a means for preparing stable and coagulum free anionic latex compositions containing carboxyl and amine functional monomers.